Wolf Like
by youhadmeattoast
Summary: I growl. Alot. People say I have wolf like tendencies. How right they are.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mum's crying again. I can't handle it when she does, I hate it. Dad stands there, screaming in her face, blaming her for everything that has ever gone wrong in his life. Calling her insult after insult.

Then he turns to me.

He has that look in his eyes, that furious look that makes me want to run. And I do.

The front door slams behind me; I hear his voice calling my name. Ordering me to return. I don't.

I take a left and continue running, I head straight for the forest, knowing it's the only place I can get peace. The full moon shines brightly over me. I love it here. I love the birds that sing and the crickets that chirp. The owls that hoot.

But why can't I hear any?

I look around, wondering why the animals are so quiet; they're always so vibrant and full of life.

I hear a fallen tree branch snap not too far away from where I am standing now. Crap.

Full moon.

Why did I not think of it sooner?

Mum's been telling me to be careful ever since I was born, ever. She knows what can happen. She fought against them in the battle at Hogwarts.

Dad thinks it's a load of rubbish, he says the same about anything to do with magic. Muggles are so naive.

I hear another snap, followed by a growl. It's getting closer.

I turn and run, I hate myself for walking to far in. Which way is out?

I can hear the werewolf running after me, its close.

I fall and he leaps. Pain. Darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Going back for my sixth year at Hogwarts was not what I expected. I hoped for the same peace that I had received in the past 5 years. I was a freak. Who would want to befriend the werewolf? No other student knew of my secret. Only the professors and my parents.

I have kept this part of me hidden away, only to return once a month. I cannot tell anyone in order to save me the humiliation and torture. No witch or wizard is any more accepting then they use to be 20 years ago.

The hustle and bustle of platform 9¾ is the same every year. Nervous first years clinging to their parents, seventh years eager for it all to be over and then there is me.

I stood off to the side with mum, dad never came to see me off. He hates the thought of being around so much magic. He hates it. He hates me.

"You've got plenty of potion to last you until Christmas and some spares just in case?" Mum said. I sighed, we go over this every year. And as always, I never returned for Christmas. She knew that.

"Yes mum. Plus Professor Slughorn always brews plenty of extras for me." I replied. It's true, Old Sluggy loves me. Every month he makes plenty of the wolfsbane potion for me. I think he pity's me because I absolutely suck in his class.

"Okay, good. I'm going to miss you and you know your father will too, he just couldn't get off work today." She lied. She always does. It's Sunday, dad only works weekdays and when we left he had already gone down to the pub.

"Right," I said "I better be going, don't want to miss out on a compartment." I smiled and hugged her tightly. She's all I have anymore.

She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You're going to make plenty of friends this year, I know it. And they are all going to accept you for who you are."

I snorted internally. I know she means well, but let's face it. No one is lining up to be friends with a freak.

I grabbed my trunk and hauled it up the steps, _has it always been this heavy?_ I thought.

With one last huff, I headed down the hallway looking for an empty compartment. It wasn't hard, barely anyone had boarded the train yet as it was still 10 minutes until we departed from London.

I sighed and dragged my trunk into the first one I saw. It had a perfect view of my fellow students saying their goodbyes to their crying parents. I wish I had that.

I looked over to the Wotter clan, everyone had a father who loved them. Why didn't I? Why did I have to be such a freak. I growled at myself.

"Whoa, settle down, girl." A new voice said. I turned and stared at Fred Weasley ll. What was he doing here? "Can we sit with you,?" I turned and looked behind him at his sister and cousins. They had a look of anxious look on their face as they stared at right back at me.

I swear I was only looking at them outside 2 seconds ago.

"Um, sure." I drawled out. Why were they all here? I kept questioning myself.

"Thanks, everywhere else was all full up." Ah, never would they willingly sit with me.

They all piled in and mumbled their thanks to me, none of them bothering to struck up a conversation, until a little ball of energy with fiery red hair dropped into the seat next me.

"Hi, I'm Lily Potter. This is my first year at Hogwarts, I know I'm going to love it, everyone in my family has. I think I'll be in Gryffindor, all my cousins are. But I think Hugo might be in Hufflepuff," she leaned in close and whispered, "No one likes a Hufflepuff." She had this serious look on her face that I couldn't help but laugh out.

Another kid leaned across the seat and pulled one of Lilys pigtails and yelled "Shut up, Lily Luna!" Then grinned at her.

Everyone laughed at their antics, but Lily just turned and stared at me.

"I'm Emilee Brown, and I'm also in Gryffindor," I smiled at her. I couldn't help it, her smiles are contagious.

"You are?" Fred asked with his head cocked to the side. I couldn't help it, I growled at him.

"Yes, you moron." I snarled.

Shit, the wolf in me is taking over. I need to focus on something else and calm down.

My eyes travelled frantically over the people in the compartment looking for something else to focus on. They landed on another pair of eyes, deep chocolate brown eyes returning my stare. They had a sort of questioning look to them, some wonder and awe. You can't help but get lost in them. Lily pulled on one of my curls, bringing me back to the real world.

"Sorry," I muttered.

I looked around for those eyes, to find their owner. James Sirius Potter. I should have known. I've heard stories about girls doing the exact same thing, getting lost in his eyes and falling for his charm.

I would not be one of them.

Lily turned to me, "So what are your family like, Emilee?" She inquired.

I hesitated at first, "My mum is lovely, always been supportive of everything I do," I said quietly. "I miss her already." I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Everyone else in the compartment was having their own conversation. But Lily continued to ask more questions. "What about your dad?" She asked.

I didn't say anything and just looking down, after a moment I muttered something about going to the bathroom and left. After I left, I did some heavy breathing trying to control myself. I could not think of him, I won't. He can't get to me anymore. Ever since my accident he has been twice as bad, his violence level grew 10 times more. But it got okay, he never hurt mum anymore. He had found a new victim. One he knew he had complete control over.

I walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall, passing the trolley lady. After washing my face for a good 10 minutes, I decided it was time to head back. Standing outside the bathroom was none other than James Potter.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Don't be angry at Lily, when she's nervous she asks people about their life to cover up the fact that she's freaking out on the inside." He replied.

I was taken aback by how upfront he was.

"I'm not angry at her, I just needed a moment on my own," I said softly. He smiled at me and I returned it. We made our way back to the compartment only stopping when James bought us both chocolate frogs from the trolley lady.

When we got back, Lily was in my seat looking out the window with a sad expression on her face. Sitting down next to her, I nudged her side and broke off a piece of chocolate and whispered to her, "You'll be in Gryffindor, I know it." A large smile broke across her face and to my surprise, hugged me.

She was my first friend.

The carriage ride up to Hogwarts was quiet, everyone was admiring the castle, you could never get sick of looking at such beauty. Molly (another cousin) was next to me, yakking away about her studies. Apparently she has been doing it non-stop all summer. What a mood killer.

Arriving at the castle, there was only one thing on my mind. Food.

I eagerly ran to the great hall, sitting in my usual seat, and to my surprise, the Wotter clan followed. Why are they sitting with me? I'm a freak.

"You don't have to sit here if you don't want to," I said to them.

They looked at me strangely, "Why wouldn't we want to? You're a really nice person and Lily loves you." Rose Weasley said. "And we just loved the way you spoke to Freddy," She added.

We watched as the first years came in, looking like they had spoiled their pants. All were slowly walking up the aisle, in between the tables, except Lily, she was in front, marching towards the hat.

A Gryffindor in the making.

We waited patiently for her name to be called and as soon as the sorting hat touched her head, my house was shouted. Freddy made way for her next to him, but to displeasure, she jumped up into the empty seat next to me, James on her other side. He smiled at me and winked at Lily.

After more names were called, it was Hugos turn. The hat was thinking for quite awhile and the Wotter Clan became nervous. Lily held my hand under the table.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally shouted.

He bounded over to us joyfully, "What took so long, Hu?" His sister, Rose, asked.

He blushed before muttering, "It wanted to put me in Hufflepuff."

Everyone started laughing loudly, with the whole hall watching us.

Friends? Is that what we were? I hoped so.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a screaming banshee, I've gotten used to that sound over the years. Victoria Clarke, commonly known as the 'she-devil' was the leader of the James Potter Fan Club.

To be a part of this fan club, you must be in love with James Potter. It's not surprising to find half of the schools population are in this not-so-secret society. I think the only people who are not a part of it are his family, and I. How utterly shocking.

The screams continued to the point where I was covering my ears with my pillow, muffling the noise.

"I hate that mutt!" She screamed, her voice wavering across the room. I shot up straight, no. She couldn't know. It was impossible. I looked over towards the bathroom door where I saw her standing with one of her evil minions, Veronica.

Veronica was short and plum, those are the only two words to describe her. She and her twin sister, Vanessa, lived in the shadow of Victoria, never once hindering. These girls were named 'The Three V's' also, 'The Triple Threat', If you had an enemy it was most likely one of them. Although Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee were not as menacing as Queen Bee herself, they can spread some pretty vicious rumours.

"Did you see her last night? She had her filthy claws all over my boyfriend," Victoria ranted. She has a boyfriend? Since when?

"James Potter would never be interested in someone like her; she's dirt on our shoes," Veronica replied "nowhere near as perfect as you." What kind of crap is she spinning? Surely they don't actually believe they are perfect?

"You're right," Okay, she obviously did, "I mean, did you see what she was wearing?" Well, this is Hogwarts, so no doubt robes...

"Ugh! Yes! She can't pull off that look." I think I just lost a few brain cells. Don't get me wrong, these girls are mean and vicious, but so go damn stupid. I'm usually a nice person and not one for judging, but god, they make it so easy.

Hang on, did they say James Potter? James is dating her? "You're dating James?" I blurted out. Oh crap, what have I done?

Victoria flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned towards me, "It's not official yet, He doesn't want everyone to know."Oh, I get it now. She thinks they're dating. I'm not at all surprised to be honest, one day in third year, I came into the dormitory to find her snogging a cardboard cut out of him, then continued to tell him how beautiful he looked. I quickly backed out before she had a chance to see me.

I guess now I have leverage on her one day. Hmmm.. The things I could make her do..

Oops, ended up drifting off to sleep while thinking of things I could make Victoria Clarke do for me one day, you can't blame me, it is an appealing thought.

I snapped myself out of my reverie and headed into the bathroom while Victoria was occupied arguing with Veronica. I have never gotten dressed while other students are in the dormitory, or they would know. I had scars leading from my chest to mid-thigh; I couldn't raise suspicion, because everyone would be horrified. I was ugly. This is why I have no friends, it's like they could see the scars, even though they were covered it was so they could still see them and were repulsed by just my presence.

I didn't want to be like this, yet it was like they were blaming me and it was my entire fault. I just want to wake up one day and not be a werewolf. But that's just wishful thinking.

After changing into my robes I headed towards The Great Hall, I was absolutely starving. The next full moon is just a few days away and I haven't been able to keep food down. My face was pale and I keep constantly getting fevers.

I was a walking disaster.

By the time I arrived to breakfast, the hall was packed. The Gryffindor table looked full, I contemplated heading towards the Hufflepuffs, where I should have been sorted into (I will never understand a talking hats ways) changing my course of direction, I begun walking towards the Puff's when I heard my name being called,

"Emilee! Oi, Brown! Over here," I turned towards the calling voice and saw Freddy waving me over. It's always him.

I started thinking of escape routes in the 3 seconds I had before he would start yelling my name again, I was about 10 metres from the Great Hall doors, but there was endless students wandering in. I begun scanning my eyes around the hall anxiously, looking for a way out, but found nothing.

"There is no way out," A voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I turned, looking into the eyes of James Potter.

"I know," I said softly, mostly to myself, referring to something else. He looked at me curiously before grabbing my hands and pulling me towards his family.

"Look what I found, trying to run from us," James said to his family.

I said down next to Lily and smirked at James, "not running, merely prolonging," I replied.

He looked taken aback by my cheeky banter before throwing a piece of toast at me and telling me to eat. I looked at him with dagger eyes before picking up the toast and taking a bite. "Mm, my fav." I winked at him. I could get used to these flirting conversations with him.

No one seemed to notice our behaviour and continued with their breakfast and morning routines. Lily was happily chatting away with Hugo and Lucy, another first year, about their first class for the day. Freddy was picking on Molly about her Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and her studious ways while Rose was staring at a certain Mr Malfoy, hmm, will have to look into that. I turned to the side to grab some bacon from the bottom of the tray, where most of the rawest meat was, and locked eyes with Albus Potter. Had he been staring at me this entire time? I bit of drool was hanging from the corning of his mouth and his jaw was hanging open slightly. Should I be worried? I searched for something or someone to make it stop. I kicked James under the table and he looked at me questionably. I nudged my head towards his deranged brother with a panic look in my eyes. He took in his brothers composure and narrowed his eyes, smacking his brother on the side of the head.

"OW!" Albus said loudly, followed by some very rude words. I gasped and flicked him on the nose.

"Don't swear," I reprimanded him. He looked up at me with awe and said the worst three words that could possibly come from his mouth, "Have my babies." I looked at him with disgust and horror, backing away slightly. How dare he? Is he making fun of my condition? I can't have children. I could never even be with a man, without somehow spreading my curse and passing this disease on would be the last thing I would ever do.

Tears started falling from my eyes as I leapt up from the bench and walked quickly from the hall. I heard another hand colliding with a face and voices calling my name.

How had things changed so quickly and mood dropped so dramatically in just a few minutes? Albus couldn't know my secret, it was impossible. I'm just misunderstanding things, that has to be it.

I stopped walking and took in my surroundings, the temperature had dropped somewhat fast and I begun to shiver. The corridors were dark and damp and sort of depressing. I was in the dungeons. I hated this place, in second year I ended up here and some 5th Slytherins thought it would be fun to hex me and lock me in an empty classroom. Slughorn found me hours later, curled up in the floor asleep, with tear stained cheeks. I think that was when he started to take pity on me. I may be a werewolf, but I was certainly not brave.

Turning around and heading back the way I came, I searched for an exit. I took out my wand and whispered "Lumos," I screamed when I saw another body in front of me.

I turned; ready to run from the evil Slytherin, when a hand closed around my wrist, gently pulling me back. "It's me, it's James." The voice said. I stopped and sighed, moving forward and hugging him closely.

"I thought you were one of those evil Slytherins." I whispered.

I felt him wrap his arms around me, and chuckled, "I promise you, I'm definitely not." I felt safe with him, like the full moon could never reach me.

I didn't feel like a freak.

* * *

Sorry about the wait, I've just finished Year 12 and everything has been hectic.  
Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Being friends with the Wotter Clan was not what I had thought it would be. They were some of the most loyal people I had ever known. I had been getting a lot closer to Roxanne, Freddy's sister, as we shared a dorm together. We both shared hatred towards Victoria and a love for toast. Roxy wasn't the stereotypical girl I was expecting; she was addicted to quidditch and loved lounging around in her brothers sweats and none of the other girls in the dorm particularly liked her. I think that's why we got along so well, we were both different.

I was becoming a lot closer to James; we were inseparable, not romantically though. I could consider him a best friend. I was always the one he would pick to be potion partners with and always sat next to me during meal times. I felt so comfortable around him, like I didn't need to hide who I really was. They still don't know of my secret, I don't know how I can tell them; I don't want to lose them.

Lily was like my little sister; she came to me for advice and would always ask me to plait her hair for her. I have some sort of pull towards her. I always know when she's upset and when she needs me. It's like she is a younger version of me. I get her.

It had been a few weeks since the 'Albus Incident' as I tend to call it. He still has some sort of fascination with me and continues to stalk me. Everyone snickers when they catch him staring at me, except James, he frowns.

We had finished classes for the day and were all hanging out in the common room before dinner started. Lily and Dom were sitting together by the window, gossiping about who knows what. Freddy and Roxy were arguing over whose turn it was to use their family owl. Albus, Rose and Hugo were playing a game of exploding snap and the other Weasleys were nowhere to be seen.

James and I were on the sofa, his head in my lap as he threw his snitch up in the air. I was reading over an essay I had to hand in tomorrow.

The full moon was in a few days and I wasn't feeling my best, I was pale and clammy and beginning to get a lot clumsy. James had asked if I felt alright earlier today and just replied with a simple nod. I don't know what I was going to do when the full moon actually came, what excuse would I use? "Oh hey guys don't mind me, just going for a stroll around the lake, on a full moon, nothing to be suspicious about." Yeah right.

"I'm hungry," Albus moaned. I learnt not to care when Albus says this, as he is _always_ hungry. No-one bothered moving and continued like he never spoke, which annoyed him immensely.

"Actually guys, I sort of am too," admitted Lily. I jumped up straight away, knocking James to the floor, grabbing Lily's hand and started running towards the portrait hole. I didn't make it far as James grabbed my foot and pulled me down to the floor with him, as he crawled over me, trying to get out first. I was laughing as I crouched down and sprang onto James' back. Everyone was laughing as we continued rolling around on the ground, but gave up and went down to dinner.

We stayed lying on the floor for a few more minutes, trying to catch our breath and control our laughter.

Ever since I met James, I have become this carefree girl who lives for adventure and fun. I'm no longer the girl who sits in her dorm, hating the person she is and what she does. Being a werewolf is a part of me. I still have not accepted it fully, but I'm getting there.

James was still chuckling as he pulled me to my feet, "Come on, Wolfie." He said.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart rate quickened.

No, he couldn't possibly know. This is the Albus situation all over again.

"What did you just call me?" I asked cautiously.

"What, Wolfie?" He replied with a frown.

"Yes," I drawled out. "Where did that come from?"

"It's my new nickname for you," He said while looking at me curiously. "It suits you perfectly with all your wolf-like tendencies." He grinned.

"My wolf-like tendencies?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, you're always growling at people. You just sprang on me like a wolf catching their prey and you always go for the least cooked steak at dinner. You're my Wolfie." He exclaimed.

His Wolfie. Even though he is so close to my secret, I couldn't help but flutter on the inside at his words. I was his.

"I like it!" I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Well come on then and let's get to dinner, I'm starving."

"Yeah alright, come on your highness." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out the portrait hole and down to the great hall, not being able to keep the grin off my face.

* * *

Urgh, Transfiguration. The bane of my existence.

Who in their right minds would consider this something worth knowing? Don't even get me started on our teacher, Ms. Whittaker. I swear she was Satan reincarnated. Every lesson I would wait for the horns to grow out of her head and start breathing fire. And no, this is not the early morning getting to me or the whole 'werewolf' thing. I may not be the happiest person when I'm woken up and absolutely hate first period, but I am not lying.

Slowly dragging myself into the classroom I was hoping to prolong it as much as possible. I noticed all the students were lined up along the back wall. Oh god. This could only mean one thing.

New desk arrangements.

And to think I was just getting used to Zacky-poo, the ever-silent, always glaring Slytherin.

The devil turned to face us, "Alright students, you know the drill. When I call your name move to the seat I allocate. Okay, first up, Weasley, you're with Zabini."

Oh crap this morning just got better.

Drowning out the witches speech, I watched Roxy follow Blane Zabini up the isle to the very front seats. No matter how much I hate mornings, I couldn't help but pity Roxy more. But Roxy didn't seem to show any anger or sadness towards the matter and even Blane seemed contempt with the seating situation.

You would expect more hostility from a Weasley and Slytherin, but nope. That family just keeps surprising me.

I hadn't even realised I was in a different land until fingers were being snapped in front of my face. Whoa, rude much. It was Mclaggen. Not that I didn't like the kid, but times he could get on my nerves, and was sometimes labelled as 'The Player'.

Funny right? Even Hogwarts had those stereotypical labels for people.

"Oi, Brown! You're with me; we're behind Weasley and Blane." He said.

Another Slytherin? My luck just keeps getting better.

* * *

**Okay. Let me begin by saying how awfully sorry I am for taking forever to upload. First my parents get separated, and then my laptop screen breaks. And to be honest, I've just been plain lazy. I've had half of this chapter just sitting on my computer, waiting to be finished. So, while reading a Maximum Ride fanfic, I finally decided to finish it. Sorry guys!**

Let me know if you have any ideas or things you would like me to add to this story. REVIEW!


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Just letting all my readers know that I intend to re-write this story as it is just not meeting my expectations. I'm also looking at possibly buying a new laptop as it gets annoying trying to write with my laptop plugged into my TV.

I've been neglecting this story lately and that is just not on! My goal is for each chapter to reach at least 3000 words! I'm dreaming big here guys. I intend to add some more OCs to Wolf Like and any of your ideas are welcome and greatly appreciated.

So review with your thoughts, please and thankyou.


End file.
